Enséñame a volar
by EmzF
Summary: Y es en medio de esa calidez, de esas sonrisas y de esos brillos de miradas sin por qué, que Hermione se da cuenta que quizás —y sólo quizás— volar montado en escoba no está tan mal. Al menos, no del todo.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**Enséñame a volar**

* * *

Le observa revolver por décima vez consecutiva el tazón de cereales que tiene frente a sí —porque sí, las ha contado— que para esas alturas no será más que una masa de avena, azúcar y leche.

Las enormes sombras oscuras bajo los ojos en forma de ojeras son la muestra de que esa noche no ha dormido tampoco. Y ya van demasiadas.

Pone recta la espalda —casi tanto como en la primera clase de Encantamientos, con el diminuto Profesor Flitwick frente a ella haciendo aireos y florituras de varita— y le tiende el bollo relleno de chocolate. Tiene una pinta deliciosa.

Él alza la vista y la mira. Sus ojos, tan azules como siempre —de ese azul que hace que hace que todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, se pongan alerta— brillan bajo una sombra de tristeza. Siempre está ahí, permanente, constante, duradera. Y ella lo entiende.

No ha pasado ni un mes desde el entierro de Fred. Veintiocho días, para ser exactos. Veintiocho días de pesadillas. Veintiocho días de duelo. Veintiocho días de sombras.

—Cómetelo tú —Su voz sale en un susurro, pero tampoco se detiene demasiado a pensar en ello. George está en su habitación, durmiendo, o al menos eso supone—. Seguro que está más rico que los cereales.

Ron no dice nada, no asiente, ni siquiera niega. Simplemente la mira y alarga la mano —esa enorme mano, con esos enormes dedos— para finalmente agarrar el bollo relleno de chocolate y tragárselo de un solo bocado. Desde que le conoce ha sido así, se limita a engullir sin molestarse en masticar.

—Gracias —Masculló terminando de tragar, aún con un poco de chocolate en la comisura de la boca.

Hermione simplemente niega con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo está bien, mientras, con un suave tirón de la vieja camisa de cuadros —esa que un día perteneció a Charlie— le insta a levantarse.

Salen de la cocina y llegan al jardín, y Hermione puede jurar que ha visto un par de gnomos de jardín corretear por ahí. El corral está abierto, las gallinas se han escapado y deambulan sin rumbo mientras cacarean sin cesar.

—Vas a enseñarme a volar.

No sabe por qué lo ha dicho. O sí lo sabe, pero quizás —y sólo quizás— quiere negárselo a sí misma durante un tiempo más.

Porque es Ronald. Es terco, cabezota, impredecible y malhumorado. Es infantil y gruñón, vago e increíblemente irónico.

Pero le quiere.

—¿Qué? —Dice Ron atragantándose con su propia saliva. No se esperaba aquello, definitivamente no.

Y es que aunque le quiere tiene miedo.

Miedo de fracasar, miedo de echarlo todo por la borda, miedo de ni siquiera ser capaz de superar el primer obstáculo. Miedo de perderle a él.

Y los Gryffindor no deberían estar asustados, no deberían sentir ni una gota de miedo en sus venas. Porque los Gryffindor son valientes.

—Ya me has oído.

Y aunque está asustada —_muy_ asustada, de hecho— por esa relación de la que ninguno ha decidido hablar, consigue sobreponerse. Porque él lo necesita. La necesita a ella. Y aunque Ron es demasiado cabezota para pedir ayuda, demasiado terco para decir nada, para intentar salir de ese pozo de oscuridad sin sus propios medios.

—Pero… a ti no te gusta volar —Dice, dubitativo—. ¿Por qué vas a querer hacerlo?

Y es que Ron tiene razón, toda la razón del mundo y una pizca de la de más allá. Hermione detesta, _odia_, volar con todas sus fuerzas. Esa sensación de ingravidez, no tocas el suelo con los pies, no controlas tu alrededor ni aprendes lo necesario en un libro o manual comprado en cualquier librería especializada.

Pero es lo que él quiere, lo que él necesita.

Necesita distraerse, no pensar, ni siquiera recordar. Necesita abstraerse y, por unos minutos —unos, sólo unos— olvidar el dolor que le rodea, la tensión en la que vive sumido, la oscuridad que le absorbe, hora a hora, día a día, semana a semana.

Y aunque a ella, el mero pensamiento de montarse sobre esa vieja escoba le produce una seria urticaria —porque verdaderamente lo hace— no le importa. Porque en ese momento, en ese instante, en ese lugar, lo más importante, lo primordial es él, es Ron.

Es su sonrisa, es su mirada brillante, sus pecas amontonadas en el puente de la nariz y el sonrojo de sus orejas.

Sólo por eso, ya tiene algo por lo que intentarlo.

Y es entonces, sintiendo cómo se elevan, mientras la calidez propia de Ron la intoxica y sus brazos la envuelven con fuerza, que Hermione decide abrir los ojos por fin para observar el la vista que se muestra ante sí.

Es una sonrisa. La sonrisa más amplia que Ron ha esbozado en esos veintiocho días. La única en realidad.

Y es en medio de esa calidez, de esas sonrisas y de esos brillos de miradas sin por qué, que Hermione se da cuenta que quizás —y sólo quizás— volar montado en escoba no está tan mal.

Al menos, no del todo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí de nuevo.

No ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? No, lo cierto es que no. Así que aquí estoy, otra vez escribiendo sobre _Ron&Hermione_, uno de mis OTP por excelencia en cuanto al fandom.

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño y corto oneshot, y como digo siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
